<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by r_shinigami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894281">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_shinigami/pseuds/r_shinigami'>r_shinigami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sleepovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_shinigami/pseuds/r_shinigami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having missed the last train, Langa's worry and overthinking about how he's going to get home is stopped by Reki proposing a question to him.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna sleep over?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa &amp; Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>489</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! To cut to the chase, this is my first fic ever and I wanna preface this by saying I'm not really a good writer nor is English my first language, so please don't grill me too hard. I wanted to try writing this since I couldn't find a Ranga fic that suited my tastes, I wanted to read something that's not sexualizing them (they're minors ya nasty, they haven't even held hands yet) and something that wasn't too poetic since they're two doofuses so making something overly poetic for them kinda didn't fit them in my opinion, so here I am trying my hand at writing something in hopes that maybe someone else might like it as well. I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After working on Langa's skateboard and watching various videos of people performing breath-taking tricks and stunts that left Langa speechless, he was already fired up, so much so that he completely lost the track of time.</p><p>As the two boys were leaving the garage with Reki behind making sure to lock the door, Langa felt something he never felt before. He wanted to skate. What he had just seen left a deep image inside his mind and he just couldn't shake it off, his heart already beating faster. This feeling reminded him of snowboarding, however it was different. Since he was already great at snowboarding, each new time he stepped on his board he lost a bit of excitement that he had previously had. Everything was calculated, there was nothing new, snowboarding was something he could do with eyes closed, navigating everything with his instincts alone.</p><p>But skating was something new. It was still a mysterious territory to him and that's what made it so intriguing. He wanted to get better at it but then, a thought creeped up his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What if the same happens with skating? What if after...if I get better at it, I start losing interest just like snowboarding? But...if I'm skating with Reki...I should be ok I think.</em>
</p><p>His facial expression was blank, he was spacing out quite a bit, but a loud clank and a voice behind him brought him back to reality,</p><p>"Say Langa, you staying for dinner?"</p><p>Having been interrupted mid deep thought, he was caught off guard and stuttered a bit as he turned to the other boy.</p><p>"Eh? Ah, no it's ok, I don't think I have the time, I gotta catch the trai-"</p><p>As he looked at his phone to check the time, he stopped mid sentence.</p><p>Reki tilted his head to the side, curious as to what happened.</p><p>"Hm? What's up?"</p><p>"...missed it"</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean "missed it"?"</p><p>"I missed the last train!"</p><p>There was panic in Langa's voice that seemed a bit unusual to Reki, considering Langa's constant state of calm. But Reki found it endearing, he saw a new side of Langa and he cracked a smile.</p><p>"Don't worry man! It's not the end of the world."</p><p>"But how do I get home now? My house is about 35 minutes away from here by feet."</p><p>Langa was brainstorming the ways to get home, still a bit fidgety, not knowing whether he should let his mom know he'll be super late first or find a ride back. Should he call a cab? But they can get pretty pricey, not to mention he didn't have even a cent on himself right now, and he sure as hell couldn't ask Reki or his mom to lend him money, it just felt way too inappropriate. He stopped bringing money with him when he hung out with Reki, knowing they'll most likely spend their time together skating, or at least trying to, so he was always afraid that if he had anything valuable in his pockets it will eventually spill out everywhere when he fell from the skate. He almost always had his phone with him though, and he always put it aside on a safe place before he stepped on the board.</p><p>Now, however he really wished he had brought some money with him.</p><p>He didn't even have a public transport pass so he couldn't catch a night bus ride.</p><p>As he was thinking of swallowing his awkwardness and asking Reki to lend him his public transport pass, he was cut off by Reki himself,</p><p>"Hey, you wanna sleep over?"</p><p>Huh? Sleep over?</p><p>He never thought about that idea, most likely since he never actually had a sleepover before. He only blinked at Reki, looking at him a bit confused and then got back into deep thought.</p><p>
  <em>Hm...yeah I could do that, I could stay the night. I guess mom will also be ok with it, as long as I let her know I'll be staying over at a friend's house. I'll call her in a bit.</em>
</p><p>He finally looked at Reki again and said,</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't have a problem with it but I don't wanna cause your mom any problems-"</p><p>As if he just couldn't finish a full sentence tonignt, he was cut off again, this time by Reki's hand around his neck. He was caught in a deadlock and Reki was messing around with his hair.</p><p>"Look at you overthinking small things again! It's allright dude, you can stay in my room with me and join us for dinner, I'm sure my mom also wouldn't mind."</p><p>Langa somehow escaped his grip, hair all disheveled, he thought to himself,<em> "again"? What did Reki mean by that? Did he notice me earlier when we just left the garage?</em></p><p>"if it's ok with you then..."</p><p>" 's fine, 's fine! I'm telling you, we're gonna have a great time tonight! Come on let's go inside"</p><p>Langa felt a faint smile on his face, the ends of his lips subconsciously curved upwards almost unnoticeably, and followed the red haired boy inside his house.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Reki's shoes were already loose, whenever he needed to step out of the house quickly he just put them on without tying his laces, they were almost always tucked inside by his heel, so naturally when he was taking his shoes off all he really had to do was shake them off a bit and they'd come right off. He jumped out of them and made a turn to his kitchen where his mom was, but just when he was about to disappear from sight, his head popped out from the corner,</p><p>"Oh right, there are house slippers right there to your left, you can take whichever ones you want", he said and made his way down the hall to the kitchen.</p><p>Langa took a look to his left where Reki said the slippers would be, having taken off his sneakers, he slipped into a pair of white thin slippers and saw around looking for his friend. Of course he was feeling a bit awkward, wandering around his friend's house without him, but the smell coming from a room straight down the hallway hinted at it being the kitchen where Reki went, as the door was slightly ajar and Langa didn't hear the sound of the doors opening when Reki left, so he supposed that this is where he was.</p><p>Langa's head awkwardly poked through the door. He was already in the middle of opening them slowly to see if Reki's there when he knocked on the door to announce he's coming in.</p><p>"Sorry for intruding."</p><p>Reki was leaning on the counter next to the sink while his mother was cooking something on the stove, hearing Langa come inside they both looked at his direction.</p><p>"Oh there he is", said Reki, moving away from the counter and standing next to the blue haired boy.</p><p>"Well, that pretty much settles it then, right? You're sleeping over"</p><p>"Eh? You already asked her?"</p><p>"Yeah! I told you, we'd both be happy to have you over."</p><p>Reki's mother covered the pot she was preparing dinner in with a lid and turned to Langa,</p><p>"That's right, please make yourself at home! Oh right, say dear, do you like miso soup and katsudon?"</p><p>"Oh please don't worry about me ma'am, I'm ok with anything, sorry for causing trouble."</p><p>"Nonsense! No need to be so stiff, you can relax and enjoy yourself allright? Just leave everything to me!"</p><p>"Are you sure? Is there anything I can help with? Washing or chopping up vegetables, I can do it."</p><p>"Thank you sweetie, but it's fine, really, besides, the rice and soup are already about done, the only thing left is to fry the meat. You two can go and wash your hands until it's ready ok? Reki! You left him earlier in the hallway alone, show him around properly!"</p><p>Reki put his arm around Langa again, this time more gently, as he was jokingly putting his weight onto Langa he replied "Right right! Got it!", and pulled Langa out of the kitchen.</p><p>As they were walking down the hallway, Reki was showing Langa around, the first door to their right was the living room, and on the exact opposite of the kitched, at the very other end of the hallway was Reki's room. The hallway turned to the left, right where his room was, and that's where his Parents' room and bathroom were. Reki's little sisters were sleeping together in their mother's room on a big futon during the night, but right now they were just playing inside, being rowdy. When they walked into the room where Reki's sisters were, three little heads turned their way to look at them, and as if they saw an ice cream truck, they surrounded Langa immediately and tugged on his shirt.</p><p>Langa was caught completely off guard and almost fell from the shock, he was never really good with children, he liked them, but he didn't know how to interact with them. He shot Reki a <em>"please do something and help me!"</em> look and Reki instantly knew what he meant.</p><p>"Allright allright girls! I know he's a handsome foreigner and all but you can't just tackle any boy who comes through the door ok? Come on now, shoo shoo, off you go!"</p><p>They finally let go of Langa and got back with playing with their stuffed animals that seemed like they were having a tea party.</p><p>"Sorry about that, they're usually pretty shy but since they already saw you a little while ago they must have been curious", Reki said with a wide smile.</p><p>Langa could at last relax a bit now that he could properly stand again, not fearing he'd accidentally stumble and hurt some of Reki's sisters. Speaking of Reki, didn't he just call him handsome? Had he misheard that? Though knowing Reki's personality, he brushed it off as an offhand compliment with no deeper meaning,</p><p><em>that's just how he is, </em>he told himself, <em>always honest and straight forward.</em></p><p>But even if that was the case, it still made Langa happy, and he felt his chest tighten up a bit. It was a warm fuzzy feeling, he liked it, and even though he never experienced it before, he could get used to it. He wanted to get used to it.</p><p>Langa looked around, the rooms were easy enough to memorize and he got used to it pretty fast, however there was one thing he noticed.</p><p>Reki never mentioned his dad, and he didn't see him in the house either. From the look of his mom's bed, since there was only one pillow, he supposed that maybe she's sleeping alone. Or maybe he's overthinking small things again, his dad could just be late from work, or out drinking with his colleagues, but then again, he couldn't ask. Not that he didn't want to, but Langa knew extremely well that this is something he shouldn't ask. He knew it better than anyone else, so he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"So that there is the bathroom, right next to my mom's and sisters' room. Oh right, I almost forgot, there is one spot here on the floor that's SUPER squeaky so if you wanna go to the toilet in the middle of the night I'll go with you so I can guide you. If my sistsrs wake up it's a real hassle making them fall asleep again so we gotta be careful."</p><p>Langa nodded his head.</p><p>At that moment Reki was sure that Langa was eyeing his Mom's bed with only one pillow on it, he knew that Langa caught up with the situation but didn't want to ask, and considering how respectful he was even when talking to his mother or entering the house, to the point of being awkward, that's when Reki thought to himself <em>"heh, so he's a considerate guy, that Langa"</em>, and cracked a smile at him.</p><p>Just when they were about to enter Reki's room, his mother called them for dinner. They made a turn to the bathroom and washed their hands, but as if Langa suddenly remembered something, he told Reki to go ahead without him, since he needs to make a quick phonecall to let his mom know he's staying over tonight.</p><p>Reki nodded and went on ahead.</p><p>Blue haired boy took out the phone from his pocket and since he never really calls anyone other than his mom, her number was the first one in the phonecall memory, and he quickly dialed the number.</p><p>In the kitchen, Reki was helping with the plates and bowls. He placed each serving of food on two sides of the table, so that way when they sit to eat they'd be across from each other. Reki didn't really think about it too hard, it was a subconscious work of hands.</p><p>Langa finally came to the kitchen. Reki looked his way,</p><p>"All set?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, she said she'll pick me up tomorrow before school, it's on her way to work anyways."</p><p>"Got it. Oh that's right! My mom made some dorayaki this afternoon. She always makes too much for all of us to eat, so there are always some extra ones the next day. You can bring some to your mom tomorrow when you go home."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Of course! My mom's dorayaki is the best one I've ever had, you gotta try it for yourself too!"</p><p>Reki's mother joined the conversation as well, "He's right, you should definitely bring your mom some as well! There are lots of them left so you two can eat them after dinner and I'll wrap some up for your mom for tomorrow."</p><p>Langa smiled and they both sat down at the table. Two delicious looking pork cutlet bowls and two smallers bowls of miso soup laid in front of both of them, alongside the plates of veggies and soy sauce dipping dishes. The egg that laid on top of the meat like a crown looked more than delicious, neither of them could wait any longer so they started chowing down, but right before Langa took his first gulp of miso soup which he picked from the side of the main dish, he looked at Reki's mom and asked "you're not eating with us ma'am?"</p><p>Reki's mother looked at him as if she was surprised by the consideration and smiled at him,</p><p>"Don't worry about me dear, I gotta feet the little girls first, they'll come to eat when you two finish, so you can just enjoy the food and leave the rest to me."</p><p>Langa nodded with an "mn" and finally took a sip from the bowl he had in hand. He didn't eat much of Japanese food for quite some time now, even though his mom is Japanese, while they were in Canada they didn't make Japanese meals very often, but they still ate them from time to time, so the dishes like katsudon and miso soup weren't exactly new to him.</p><p>But even so, the soup he tried right now was amazing. He almost felt a bit ashamed, thinking that someone else's cooking is better than his mom's, but he really enjoyed the flavor.</p><p>It was still hot so it warmed his hands, just like his throat, and he finished it in a couple of gulps. As he placed the bowl back down, ready to dig into the main dish, he heard a suppressed giggle and looked up. Reki was watching him, resting his chin on his knuckle.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hehe, nothing nothing, you just look like you were enjoying it quite a bit. Look here silly, you got a piece of onion stuck to your cheek-"</p><p>Reki reached out his hand and removed it with his thumb, and it's exactly when the boy touched him that Langa felt his heart skip a beat.</p><p>"There you go. Now try katsudon, it's crazy good!"</p><p>Hearing that, he snapped out of his fixation on Reki and his smile and looked down at the pork cutlet bowl. He realized that he probably stared at him subconsciously, but to his defense, Reki's smile was truly dazzling. He was always so genuine whenever he laughed or smiled, he always radiated positive energy, so much so that it was contagious. One couldn't help but enjoy his company and laugh together with him, that's what Langa thought, since the more time he spent with Reki, the more times he found himself smiling. It felt right to be beside him, it felt like he belonged there.</p><p>Sharing a meal like this made Langa feel warm inside, small things like this are the ones that make him the happiest.</p><p>The boys finished their meals and washed their plates and bowls. Even though Reki's mom insisted that she'll take care of everything herself, this time Langa insisted on helping. After Reki snatched a couple of dorayaki pancakes for them to eat as a snack, just as they were about to exit the kitchen, Reki's sisters made their way in and their mother sat them at the table, preparing everything to feed them.</p><p>Reki led Langa to his room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Sit wherever you'd like, here, catch."</p><p>He tossed Langa his serving of dorayaki and he caught it with both hands. He was full from the dinner so he didn't want to eat it just yet, he held onto it until he got hungry again.</p><p>"What do you wanna do? I got some pretty rad skate magazines that you can take a look at. Or we could watch some more videos of those tricks and stunts?"</p><p>"You only showed me good ones, I kinda wanna see the ones where they fail. I mean, it's pretty dangerous don't you think? Since I'm a beginner I tend to hurt myself quite a lot so I wanna know what I'm getting into and what can happen to me if i mess up big-time."</p><p>"With regular tricks you'll be ok, nothing serious can happen to you, mostly bruises and scratches, but once you start doing the ramps and stuff like that you can expect a broken bone or two if you're unlucky. Of course that's still out of your league, I wouldn't let you do something dangerous like that yet, you're not ready."</p><p>Reki took a look at Langa's face and as if he remembered something he said "Oh yeah, that reminds me, we should give you a bandaid change for your nose and cheek, you wrecked your face pretty badly earlier today."</p><p>Hearing that, Langa got a bit defensive, "And whose fault is that? You told me to try and mount my skate while running, obviously that wasn't gonna work!"</p><p>"Usually beginners just have anxiety about stepping on it after catching the momentum, I never thought you'd forget to let go of the skate and jump on it while you were still holding it! No wonder you dove head-first into the floor and made out with concrete!"</p><p>Langa couldn't argue with the fact that what he did was obviously stupid, but he's still a beginner so he can't really be blamed, yet even so, he was still embarrassed about it.</p><p>"Here, let me change it for you" said Reki after grabbing a box of waterproof, durable bandaifs from the top shelf of his drawer.</p><p>"It's fine, I can do it myself-"</p><p>"Nah, you can't see where your wounds are on your face, it'll be faster for me to do it than for you to go to the bathroom so you can see it in the mirror, come on, here."</p><p>Langa let out a sigh and sat still on Reki's floor, leaning on his bed. He lifted his head a bit so Reki didn't have to bend down too much, but as if it wasn't enough, Reki brought his chin just a bit higher with his fingers. At that moment Langa could swear he felt his cheeks getting warmer as the blood rushed to his face. Their faces were just a couple of inches apart, one of Reki's hands supporting Langa's chin, and the other one changing the bandaids on the bridge of his nose and his left cheek.</p><p>He almost stopped breathing for a second, he wasn't exactly sure why, it was a feeling even stronger than when he heard Reki calling him handsome. He never experienced it before and he hadn't had the faintest clue of how he was supposed to act in this situation, so he just froze up and let Reki do his job.</p><p>After Reki finished putting on the second bandaid, he cupped both of Langa's cheeks with his hands and backed his face away as to see if he did a good job, then looked at him for a second and smiled.</p><p>"There, all done!"</p><p>He stood up and tossed the used bandaids into the garbage can, after which he found a nice comfortable spot on the floor next to Langa and took out his phone. As per Langa's request that he made before, Reki showed him all the ways one can hurt themselves by performing tricks. Two boys cringed every time they saw someone mess up, almost feeling their pain on their own bodies.</p><p>They spent the rest of the night talking, playing competitive mobile games, talking about skating, school, snowboarding, reading Reki's magazines and thinking of the design for Langa's skateboard. The dorayaki Reki's mom made tasted amazing, Langa missed this kind of sweetness on his tongue and he ate his serving in a flash. Even though they were just hanging out and lazing around, the time they spent together bonding was relaxing for both of them. Reki had friends in school, sure, but he never met someone who can seriously listen to him ramble on about his interests for a long time, until he met Langa, and as for the other way around, Langa has always had a bit of a communication problem, he didn't have any close friends at all, so this was something new to him as well.</p><p>Before they knew it, it was almost past midnight. Naturally , they both wanted to stay up longer and talk about this and that for hours more, but both of them had school early tomorrow and they decided to call it a day.</p><p>Reki stood up first, searching for something in his drawers, he tossed the layers of clothing as if he was looking for something specific. After a couple of seconds he finally took out a pair od pajamas with an exclamation, "Ah! Here it is!"</p><p>He tossed them to Langa and said, "There, for you. Try them on, let's see if it fits."</p><p>Langa was somewhat embarrassed about changing in front of Reki, but he swallowed his embarrassment and took of his shirt. Reki was a bit surprised, he expected Langa to have a beautiful figure, most likely because he had some weird expectations of what a foreigner's body looks like, but he didn't expect him to be that well built. He didn't have abs, far from it, both of them were pretty skinny and not that muscular, but Reki found Langa's nicely defined stomach and broad shoulders really pretty. There was no denying that Langa looked stronger than Reki, but Reki himself couldn't really figure out whether he found that attractive or if he was jealous.</p><p>He shrugged his thoughts off, putting a period on this whole convo happening in his mind with a <em>"well we're both guys, it's normal to envy each other's physique."</em></p><p>Langa on the other hand already put on the pajamas. Even though most of it fit nicely, the sleeves were a bit short. He happened to be taller than Reki, so naturally the same thing happened with the legs. He felt a bit exposed this way, but he figured it's alright, since they'll both be covered in blankets anyways.</p><p>"Looks good!", said Reki as he took off his clothes and put on his sleeping shirt.</p><p>"It'll do for tonight I guess.", Langa replied.</p><p>He never would have guessed that Reki would sleep with only his shirt and underwear on, but Reki apparently didn't think that was weird at all. He took one last look at Langa before he turned around to turn off the lights in his room.</p><p>The streetlights from outside gave them enough brightness for them to make their way to the bed.</p><p>"Sorry, we'll have to share my bed, I don't have many people over during the night so I don't have an extra futon", he said as he was crawling to the other side of the bed near the wall, making room for Langa to come and lie down.</p><p>"It's ok, I don't mind."</p><p>Even if Reki did have an extra futon, his room wasn't exactly spacious, so he didn't have much room to spread it out on the floor. But this didn't bother Langa at all, he was happy that he got to sleep in the same bed as Reki. They were both covered with the same thick blanket, facing each other, their hands almost touching from how close they were. Suddenly a rustling sound was made from Langa's side of the bed, near his feet.</p><p>"Hm? What's wrong? Is it uncomfortable?"</p><p>"No, I'm good, it's just that my feet are a bit cold."</p><p>Reki was silent for a second before bursting into laughter, trying to be as quiet as possible and muffling the sound with his pillow so he wouldn't wake his sisters up. Langa suddenly felt really embarrassed, did he just say something weird?</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>Reki somehow caught some air after laughing for so long, "N-no, it's nothing, heh, it's just... I never expected to hear a guy from Canada, the land of snow and ice, to say he's cold on a spring night."</p><p>Now Langa understand what was so funny. And indeed, it was funny, hilarious even. he cracked a smile and with a "pfft" he started laughing too, although still a bit embarrassed.</p><p>"Here, since you're cold, let me warm them up for you."</p><p>The laughter finally came to a halt and Langa was surprised instead. He felt Reki's legs tangle up with his own, the warmth of his feet on his own. His heart suddenly started beating faster, he could hear the pounding in chest and he was almsot certain that his heart might jump out of it if he doesn't vomit it out first from the mixture of happiness and embarrassment.</p><p>"I-it's ok, you don't have to do that...!"</p><p>" 'S fine isn't it? We're both guys so what's the problem? Well? Are they still cold?"</p><p>"...No."</p><p>Reki shot him a smile in response, as if he was saying <em>"see?"</em>.</p><p>They were laying there, legs tangled, faces only inches apart. Langa could feel Reki's breath and he wasn't sure whether it calmed him down or made him feel more awkward. He was now sure that he was definitely blushing, there was just no way around it. He snuggled his face deeper into a pillow until only half of it was visible, eyes shut tight.</p><p>Reki watched him calmly, unblinking."Hey Langa", he said in a soft voice.Langa opened one eye to look at him, the other half of his face still covered. He didn't reply but the act of opening his eye was enough of a response for Reki to know that he's listening.</p><p>"Your hair is reflecting the moonlight. It looks so shiny, it practically looks white now, just like snow!", said Reki with a wide smile that almost never disappeared from his face. Langa was dumbfounded. If he thought he was staring too much before, then right now he was definitely gazing into Reki. He was so taken off guard by his statement that he forgot to even stop to think about how he looks right now, eyes locked on the red haired boy in front of him.</p><p>He gulped, as if he wanted to suppress the words that were about to come out of his mouth, but before he could say anything, Reki spoke,</p><p>"It's late, we should sleep."</p><p>Having said that, Reki pulled his pillow into a hug and rested his head on it.</p><p>"Mn. Goodnight." replied Langa.</p><p>"Night", he got back in response.</p><p>He didn't expect that Reki would be the type to hug something while he sleeps, talk about the gap in character. However...he found it endearing.He finally unburied his face from the pillow and stared some more at Reki, he couldn't help himself. Thankfully, after a couple of minutes, Reki was fast asleep, he's the energetic type after all.</p><p>This was the first time Langa had seen Reki so calm and relaxed. A thought flashed through Langa's mind. <em>Handsome</em>. but as if it was something forbidden, he quickly tried to shake it off and forget about it. His heart had finally calmed down, he was comfortable and his and Reki's legs were still entertwined.</p><p>After taking one last look at Reki, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.</p><p>---------------‐-‐-----------‐-------‐------</p><p>As the rays of sun lit the room early in the morning, the alarm set for school was only around 15 minutes away from going off. Reki never minded the sun in the morning, it's like his eyelids were made of stone, next to nothing could wake him up, exept maybe an alarm or his mom after 5 missed said alarms.</p><p>One would think that Langa would be the one to wake up first in this situation, since it's always a bit uncomfortable sleeping in a bed other than your own for the first time, however exactly the opposite was the truth for him. He was sleeping better than he was in months. The warmth shared between two boys made him feel like he's at home, like he belongs right there and has no intention of moving. He was resting his head next to Reki's chest, the sound of his heartbeats seemed to calm him down. Langa was unconsciously holding onto Reki's shirt, as if he's clinging to him.</p><p>After the death of his father, Langa was upset for a really long time, though he never showed his emotions to anyone. It took him a while to start finally smiling again, but after meeting Reki he felt as if he had found a safe place, right next to him, where he could let go of his anxieties and worries. He found a reason to laugh again. So he held onto him tight, as if he was afraid that he'll escape so he needs to keep him right beside him, to preserve the warmth between them.</p><p></p><div class="mail-message expanded">
  <p></p>
  <div class="mail-message-footer spacer collapsible">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>